The dark lover
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: The carriage window opens and a very handsome man looks out. He had dark hair, brown eyes, a strong cheekbones and soft looking lips. (Historical Fanfiction.)
1. Introduction

**Hi Del thanks for your comment and yeah, I am glad there is something to criticize. My Chuck might seem heartless but like the Chuck in GG he still has a heart.

* * *

**

The dark lover

**Introduction **

The rain was pouring down the windows of the Waldorf Mansion as Blair Waldorf was sitting quietly by the fireplace. She was stroking her cat with affection.

Suddenly her mother Eleanor comes walking in. She had a look of joy in her face and says" Blair, I have good news. Lord Nathaniel has asked for your hand in marriage." Blair looks surprise but she wasn't happy at all.

"You will be married off as soon as possible," Eleanor says as she did not wait for Blair´s reply at all. Eleanor walks out again without another word. Blair felt her heart sink. Nathaniel was a nice man but she did not love him. He had only asked for her hand because he couldn't have Serena Van de Woodsen´s hand in marriage. Serena is Blair´s best friend and a carefree spirit.

Blair wants to be but she did not have it in her. Blair walks out when the rain stops and she walks down to the stream. She looks into the stream and wish she could swim away. She thought for a brief minute to jump in and drown herself. Blair stops herself and thinks about the world.

She would run away and never go back. She runs in and packs a cloth with her belongings in. Blair rode a quick letter to Serena. She gave the letter to Dorota; Dorota had to deliver the letter to Serena.

Blair hit for the road.

Xxx

"Lord Charles, your father has call for you," Arthur his servant says as he wakes Chuck. Chuck gave a groan. His father was always too strict and Chuck dislikes that side of him.

Chuck pushes the two women out of his bed. The two brunettes gave a disappoint groan. Chuck did not care. He had used them for his pleasure and knew when he was done so were they.

"What does my father want?" Chuck asks Arthur.

"My Lord, I hear something about a soon- to- be -wife but don't take my saying to literally," Arthur says quickly. Chuck looks displease and says" hope she is no silly goose."

"I don't know My Lord," Arthur says as he pours coffee up.

"If she is dumb let's hope she looks good," Chuck says still not please with the news.

"Indeed My Lord," Arthur replies.

Arthur laid Chuck´s clothes out. Chuck dress and eats his breakfast. Then he hit the road.


	2. The handsome man

**The dark lover **

**Chapter 1 the handsome man**

Lady Blair had run away again, she was an adventurous girl. She hates to be trap and locked up. She had run all the way from her little home town to London.

The roads were long and dark but Blair loves the freedom. The way the wind blows her hair. She had left everything behind and she only had some money left.

The walk to London was long but Blair was in such a good mood, that she did not see a carriage drive up beside her.

The carriage window opens and a very handsome man looks out. He had dark hair, brown eyes, a strong cheekbones and soft looking lips. Blair had read many stories about princes. He really looks like one. Blair kept walking as the man looks her over. His eyes darken with lust as she walks.

"My Lady, would you like a ride?" The man asks in a hopeful tone. Blair did not know what to say to that. She was a woman but she was not strong enough to fight him of if he tried anything on her.

xxx

Lord Chuck was on his way to London as he sees the beauty; she was walking one side of the road. She did not seem to care as the wind blows. She seems to enjoy the wind and she had jump in her steps She looks so free. Chuck mists the freedom feeling. His life had been free less since he overtook his father´s empire.

This nymph like woman was arousing something dark and lustful inside him. She had curly brown hair, doe eyes and blood red lips. She was young probably in her 18 or even younger.

"Thank you sir but I like to walk," she says as she walks on. Chuck sees a cloth that must be her belongings.

"My Lady, you have no idea how dangerous the roads are," Chuck says trying to reason with her. Her doe like eyes flashed she says" why do you, My Lord want to give me a ride?"

Chuck opens the door to the carriage and says" get in My Lady," it sounds like an order.

xxx

The man suddenly mood scared her a little but he really wants to give her a ride. Blair carefully lifts her dress to get into the carriage. The man´s eyes roaming down her body and Blair felt heat rising. The carriage starts to move.

"So My Lady, what brings you to the roads?" the man asks and Blair look thoughtful and says" seeking a better life."

"Why does a flower like you seek so far away?" He says looking closely at her. She blushes but kept her head high.

"I want to see London," Blair says simply as she fixes her hair. He was so handsome that Blair felt all bubbly. His dark chestnut eyes were piercing her. The carriage suddenly gives a jolt and Blair land on the man´s lap. She felt like blushing even redder.

The man seems to like her blush because he smirks. Blair´s eyes darken and she says"are you smirking at me, My Lord?"

He did not answer her question as he suddenly claims her lips. The kiss was demanding and rough. She felt this strange tinkling in her body as he kisses her. The man´s lips were roaming down her lips to her neck. These warm lips and his smell, she felt toxicated and she wraps her hand around his neck. The man smirks as he says" your lips taste like wine the finest one."

xxx

Chuck felt so arouse as she purrs low. Her lips were indeed sweet and like fine wine. She had no known idea what she did to him. Chuck takes his pocketknife out as she backs away. Chuck did not hesitate as he cuts her bindings open in the back. Her dress falls down and she tries to hide her nakedness. Chuck grabs her wrists and pins them over her head, he had full power over her.

Her eyes had darkened with fear and lust. Chuck attacks her breasts as they were visible. She moans softly as he deepens his kiss on her bosom. Chuck again turns her to cut the corsage open, it two fell to the floor.

Now she was bare to him as he kisses her peeks. They harden and she groans as he sucks on them with passion. She screams as he bites them. The pain with the pleasure was clouding her mind. Her breathing came in sharp gasps and her heart was beating fast. She was only wearing light underwear and Chuck rips it of letting her keep the stockings and shoes.

Chuck undid his trousers as fast as his hands would let him. The beauty looks at him with fear as she tries again to back away. Chuck only tightens his grip on her wrists. She stops her struggle as his lips kiss her again. His tongue is in her warm mouth as he kisses her with lust.

xxx

Blair cries as he enters her and he feels so hard and long. She then screams as he breaks her hymen, the pain as nearly making her faint and his breathing got hard and his groans. She wants to throw him of her but he kept her tied down.

After awhile she feels the strange burning down below as he´s thrush quickens. Blair´s cries soon turns into moans of pleasure.

The man smirks and says" I knew you had a passionate side." His voice was so husky that Blair shudders a bit. He suddenly rams himself hard into her and Blair throws her head back in pleasure.

He kept his thrushes up as Blair was getting near to ecstasy. He moves his hands down to her thighs and touch a very sensitive spot and she screams out in ecstasy.

xxx

Chuck took more thrushes to get himself to reach ecstasy. He empties his semen into her. She had fainted and Chuck smirks. He had gotten her to faint with ecstasy. He carefully drags himself out of her.

The seat is now covered in her hymen blood, her essence and his own semen. He covers her up and says" I will keep you as my own little toy." He looks how her beautiful face sleeps. He knew she was his to keep and soon she would know too.


	3. My new toy

**Hi, I´m glad that you guys like it. This was only and idea and wow, now. Please leave comments, I will love to get them.

* * *

The dark lover **

**Chapter 2 my new toy **

Blair woke up and found herself in a big four-poster bed. The duvet against her was warm and she tries to rise up and start to crawl out of the bed but she can only get to the door. She looks down and sees a silver chain on her wrist; it was bound to the bedpost. _It must be the handsome man who had chained her up?_

Blair stops as she looks down at her body and shudders she was naked. Blair remembers the whole fucking in the carriage and she blushes.

_Where was he?_ Blair thought as she wriggles her wrist to see if she could get the chain loose but no luck.

Blair looks around her; she is in a very elegant room. _The man must be a Lord,_ Blair thought. She sees her belongings lying on the table near the door.

The silver chain is long enough to reach the table. Blair opens the cloth to see if her things were there. The money was there and so were the ebony comb and the locket. She looks for clothes but there are none.

Xxx

Chuck was panicking; he had met his soon-to-be-wife. She was so boring her name was Eva and she was just like everybody ells. She was pretty but he couldn't see himself with her.

"Charles, this is Lady Eva," Bart says as he presented Eva for his son. Chuck greets her kindly but not more than that.

Eva looks at him with adoring smile and Chuck feels less interested in her. They talk and Chuck tries to seem interested in her. Lucky for him she soon had to go. Bart looks like everything went well.

"Isn't Lady Eva just perfect?" Bart asks as he and Chuck were drinking coffee. Chuck did not say anything.

Bart gives up and says" you two will make a perfect match."

Chuck left his father´s house and went to his bachelor apartment in town. _The beauty must be awake now_, he thought. Chuck walks up and sees her; she was lying in the bed. She was tucking the duvet near her neck.

She looks at him and a sudden fire. Chuck was a little surprise over her change in attitude. He smirks at her but she just looks cold.

She suddenly spoke to him" why am I here and why have you chained me up?"

"That was a lot of questions at the same time, My Lady," Chuck says to her in a calm tone. She wasn't please over his reply and says" set me free this instant, My Lord."

_God she was a fiery hell cat,_ Chuck thought amuse.

Xxx

Blair felt anger rising as he looks at her with enjoyment. _He was a bastard and she wouldn't sit through his torment. _

She starts to wiggle again and says" you enjoy holding me captive don't you?"

"Can you sing?" the man suddenly asks her. Blair was about to scream at him with irritation.

"Why, would that set me free?" Blair says and looks at him with wonder.

The man did not reply but he wants to see what she was capable of. Blair looks at him and disbelief but after awhile she sings. The man seems to like her song and says" my nightingale, how can I let you go, with such a voice and body."

Blair feels like he is talking to himself and Blair is uneasy. He wouldn't let her go now.

She pulls her courage and says" you like my song please let me have some clothes." The man looks at her and says" you will have clothes but I will decide them for you."

He calls for a man name Arthur. Arthur comes and the man tells him to bring woman´s clothing and water. The man walks over to the bed and sits himself down. Blair feels her heat beating very fast and she fears he will take her again.

The man leans over and strokes her chin and says" you have no idea how beautiful you are." His voice is husky and Blair feels lightheaded.

Arthur returns with clothes and lay them down beside Blair. The man stays where he is. Blair washes herself with the cloth. Blair turns around to give him as little view as possible.

"Don't worry my nightingale I have seen everything worth seeing," he drawls at her. Blair gives him a dislike look and says" You are heinous."

The man did not get angry he just laughs and says" what a spiteful nature you have My Lady."

Blair just gives a sigh.

Xxx

Chuck looks as she dresses herself. She looks at him and says" would you tie my corsage?" She had turn and Chuck looks how her corsage makes her body look curvier.

He ties it and she shudders as his hands touch her gently. She turns and nods as a thank you. Then she rises to put the dress on. Chuck had to tie her back to and he says" I like to undress women but not dress them."

She laughs and says" you have already proven that to me."

After she is dress, he unchains her but he takes the chain´s other end chains himself fast to her. She looks disappointed. Chuck smirks and says" do you really think I would let you go that easily, my lady?"

He takes her down stairs to eat dinner with him. The table was set and he move a chair out for her and says" sit my nightingale."

She sat and he looks her over again. She looks like she wants to tell him something but holds herself back.

"My Lady, I have been rude not to ask your name," Chuck says as he looks at her.

She hesitates and says" Blair." The name meant plain or battlefield and she wasn't plain in Chuck´s mind she was more like a battlefield.

"Plain is a very sad word to give such a beauty," Chuck says as Blair´s lips became a line.

"Well what is your name my Lord?" Blair asks in a hiss.

"Charles but you can call me Chuck," Chuck says to her. Blair looks thoughtful and says" your name is more like you, army or warrior."

"Well, that suits a Bass well," Chuck says with smugness.

She suddenly turns white and says" you are Chuck Bass?"

"So you know my name," Chuck says very happy with her reply.

Blair looks at him with disgust and says" God I can´t show my face ever again." It was like she was talking to herself and he says" let's keeps this a secret between us."

Chuck felt a little sad that he couldn't show his affection toward her in public.


	4. You hold your tongue

**Hi, this chapter is very dark. I know the whole rape seem wild. I have nearly be in the same place as Blair and I still like the guy. **

**I know what he nearly done to me was wrong but I can still talk to him from time to time. **

**I hope you like this chapter and please comment. **

* * *

**The dark lover**

**Chapter 3 you hold your tongue **

Blair was in shock over this news she had sleep with the man-whore. _God must hate me,_ Blair thought.

Chuck was eating and looking at her as she was nipping to her food. She felt less hungry as Chuck was eating like nothing had happen.

"You swear with your life never to tell anyone about us," Blair suddenly says want to make sure Chuck kept quiet about them.

"I will as long that you come to me," Chuck says simply. Blair was about to hit him but that would only let him to tell everybody about their indiscreet action.

"What are you suggesting?" Blair says in a snappy tone. Chuck smirks and says" Share my bed when I want you." Blair coughs as Chuck´s reply sank in. _He must be mad,_ Blair thought darkly.

"I am a lady and we ladies don't sleep with men like you," Blair says as she starts to walk away but the silver chain stops her.

"Your lady cart is no more. You have already given me your must precious gift to me," Chuck says in a drawl and Blair looks at him with anger.

"I against my will-" Blair says to says but Chuck cuts her off and says" your moans and purrs say differently."

Xxx

Blair was really getting him worked up. He wants to lie her down and take her. Yes, her precious gift had meant something to him. She was acting like she hadn't given him her virginity at all.

Before Blair could move more away from him as he removes the food and it lands down on the floor. Blair jumps a little. Chuck lay her down on the table. Chuck claims her lips and gives a rough kiss. He draws away as Blair looks at him with shock. _Damn this woman to hell_, Chuck thought angry as she just looks at him.

"Now, now, my nightingale, lest not have more fights," Chuck says as he kisses Blair´s neck with passion. Blair´s breathing got harsh.

"Hold your tongue," Blair hisses as Chuck smirks at her. Chuck is kissing her as his tongue moves down to her bosom and Blair moves away from him.

He pins her down and says" I will tell and you love my kisses." He says as he kissed her. Blair moans as Chuck´s hand is resting on her bosom.

Fuddling them as he kissed her was making her cry softly. His hands move down to her bosom as he kisses the top of them.

He moves her dress down in the front as her breast sprang free as he kisses them. Blair´s lips part as a moan escapes her lips.

"Your moan is driving me mad with lust," Chuck says husky to her. He spreads her thighs to make room for himself.

Xxx

Blair gasps as Chuck was standing between her thighs, his manhood lightly touching her womanhood. He moves her down her chest, stomach and thighs.

Blair suddenly thought about what was about to happen to her again. Blair`s brain was kicking in now. _Blair you are in danger._ Blair pushes Chuck of her and says" let go of me."

Chuck was shock over her sudden change of attitude again. Blair takes a fallen knife up and holds it to his throat and says" I will cut your throat if you don't let me go."

She jerks the chain around his neck before he could stop her, Blair tights her grip in the chain nearly chocking him.

"We had a deal but I don't think you deserve after you rape me," Blair says coldly. Her beautiful face had turned a dark color.

Blair force Chuck up the stairs to get the key from his bedside table. She get herself unchains and she chains Chuck up with both arms.

"I pity you, that you had to rape me to feel better about yourself," Blair says with contempt and pity on her face. She shows him more pity as she walks out the door. Chuck calls for her to unchain him loose but Blair did not hear his begging.

Arthur sees her but did not stop her. _Why did not Arthur stop her_? Blair thought.

Blair wonders why her brain hadn't stopped her the first time, his dominating power over her. Blair ran to she had reach her own home. Dorota was the first one to see her.

"Lady Blair, you are back," Dorota says with relief.

"Your parents been looking for you," she drags Blair beck in. Blair suddenly when she was back into her old room breaks down. She had been rape and some strange reason she only felt a little hate towards Chuck. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Her mother and father hug her after they both had scolds her from running away.

She got married to Nate. Nate was kind but she sometimes wonders if he too were only kind to her because he was force to.

Her first time with Nate was gentle but she still couldn't feel the fire. She was damage goods. Nate asks her about the missing virginity and she couldn't lie to Nate. Nate´s blue eyes darken but he soon looks at her with pity and says" that bastard."

Blair couldn't stand Nate´s pity as she feels even more damage. Blair and Nate were hosting the New Year eve ball and Blair looks around to make sure Chuck was nowhere to be seen.

Nate hadn't invited him but with a Bass you never know.

Blair suddenly spots Chuck. He looks at her but his gaze has change. He looks broken.

Xxx

Blair had chain him up and left him. His father had come to talk to him and found him chain up and asks him. Bart grows furious at him when he heard the story and Arthur was force to tell what had happen.

Bart sends Chuck off to a medical home. He was held there for a year. Bart only came one a month to visit him.

Chuck had no company for a year. He was given treatment. Blair´s eyes kept hunting him as he slept. Her beautiful face as she screams. She begs him to stop his thrushes into her. Chuck was left to remember her pain every night.

Bart and Chuck went to the Archibald ball. Chuck sees Blair standing there with Nate. She had grown into a happy looking woman with no fear at all. Nate was giving Chuck dead glances. Chuck knew he deserved them. Blair still had this look of pity on her face.

**TBC**

* * *

**Can Blair ever forgive Chuck and can Chuck ever forgive himself ? fine out next time. **


	5. The letter

**Hi, thanks, I´m glad that you like this story.

* * *

The dark lover **

**Chapter 4 the letter **

Blair suddenly rose as she walks over to greet him. Nate look lass please over this and tried to stop her. She tells him to wait for her. Chuck was frozen to the spot as she says "Lord Bass, you came?"

Chuck looks down at his feet, he is afraid to see her hate for him but there is no hate in her eyes. She looks calm.

"My Lady Archibald, good to see you healthy," Chuck says in a low voice. Blair looks him over as he bits his lips with uneasily. He wants her to hit or scream at him just anything but Blair was just calm.

"I must go my Lady," Chuck says in a hasty voice as Blair looks puzzled at him.

"No please we need to talk my Lord," Blair says as she beckons Chuck to walk with her. Nate looks worried but Blair waves him off.

"Lord Chuck, I´m glad you came but I will never forget what you have done but I will forgive for now," Blair says her voice shook a little but ells she looks like she means it.

"You have every right to hate me and I don't blame you for it," Chuck says as he looks somber.

"I need to forgive you or I will never be able to move on," Blair says as she gives him a glance.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Chuck says as he looks away.

Xxx

Blair felt like a stone had be lift from her heart. She talks her hand under Chuck´s chin to get him to look at her.

"Please, forgive yourself," Blair says in a gentle tone. She than gives him a little smiled and walks away. Nate was nowhere to be seen as she sat down.

Chuck had change he was not longer the self sure or smirking man she had met on the roads. He was a broken man with so much loading towards himself. She wants him to forgive himself because the guilt was slowly killing him.

Bart walks over to Blair and Blair is surprise to see Lord Bart.

"Lady Blair, I´m glad that you are well and my son hasn't hurt you more," Bart says in concern voice. Blair was still surprise over Bart´s tone.

"Charles had boundary problem," Bart says as Blair turns concern and Bart says" Don't worry that's taken care of." _Has Bart hit Chuck,_ Blair thought in shock.

Bart smiles reassuringly to her as he says" have a pleasant evening Lady Archibald." Blair was left with this strange feeling of uneasiness.

_What did Bart mean when he says taken care of?_ Blair thought grimly.

Xxx

Chuck had walk out to get some fresh air. Seeing Blair again had made him feel guilt and self-loading. She had forgiven him for now but he still felt like he did not deserve her kindness at all.

He looks at the empty grounds as he walks around in the Archibald´s garden. He sat himself down by the pond. He suddenly hears voices and he hides himself.

"Serena please let me," Nathaniel begs Serena as he leans into her. Serena looks sad and says" Nate, this have to stop, you are married to Blair my best friend."

Nate looks disappointed and says "I don't care about her I love you and have always done so." Serena tries to walk away but Nate stops her.

"How can I stop when we have been together sneaking around for a year now," Nate says as he kisses Serena.

They left and Chuck felt his heart beat fast. _Should he tell Blair?_ No, this was not his story to tell but seeing her faithful husband les faithful made his blood boil. Nate had been seeing Serena all this time. He couldn't belief that someone could do that to Blair.

He thought long and hard but he still did not know what to do.

He walks in and sees Blair kissing Nate with so much passion that Chuck felt even angrier over what he had witness. Blair was being played and she had no idea her loving man was fooling around with her best friend.

This news would break her heart and Chuck doesn't want to be the one to do that.

He could make Nate tell her but he probably knew about his rape on Blair. Nate would use this against him and Blair. He did not care if Nate told everybody about him but Blair no.

He had abused her and there for he did not want to rip op her wound again.

Chuck decides to write an anonymous letter. This way this wouldn't be his tell but someone unknown.

_Dear Lady Archibald _

_I shouldn't be telling you this about this: but I belief your husband is seeing someone ells. _

_Love from the Anonymous writer _

_Xxx _

Blair sees the letter she is surprise because there is no return address and the handwriting is very neatly done. She was afraid to open it and she quickly cut the letter open with the letter knife.

The letter itself was very short and Blair reads it quickly she had to read it twice to understand.

Nate her husband is seeing someone beside her. Now she knew why his kindness seams so force, he did not love her at all. Nate had told her he did but it was all a lie.

Blair decides to wait for Nate and catch him and his lover together. She asks the driver when Nate´s next meeting with the harlot found place.

She found out next hunting trip was his next meeting with her. Blair goes with Nate as he say he saw a doe and he rides off and Blair keeps tracking him. He rides into a clearing.

There was Serena. Blair´s heart stops as she sees how in love Nate looks.

Blair rode back to the mansion and sits herself down beside the fireplace. She could pretend and let everything go back to normal but seeing that scene just made it worse.


	6. Make a decision

**Hi, there is chapter 5.

* * *

The dark lover **

**Chapter 5 Make a decision **

Blair had to make a decision soon because she did not want to be a fool. Nate was indeed playing her. She waits for Nate to return home. She had called the lawyer over. She was going to divorce him and be done with it. She could not stand to know he was sleeping with Serena.

She knew that the whole society would look down at her for divorcing her husband. Blair felt suddenly loneliness as she knew her life would change.

Nate came in sees Blair and the lawyer there.

"Blair darling, what is going on?" Nate asks with wonder and Blair´s eyes darken as she says" I want a divorce." Nate look shock and Blair just look calm and not caring.

Nate sits down and Blair says" I saw you with her and I am tired of your lies."

"Blair, what are you talking about?" Nate says confuse about Blair just gives him a tired look.

"I am not a fool and you are fooling around with Serena," Blair says simply.

Nate looks at her and says" how did you find out?"

"That is none of your business," Blair says sharply. She gives Nate the papers. She had already filled her divorce papers.

Nate looks at her he really looks like he would not sign the papers. Blair looks angry and says" sign them so we can move on."

"What if I don't want to move on?" Nate asks looking at her with anger to.

"Then you are a selfish man," Blair says in a hiss. Nate signs as Blair just look at him, after the papers were sign Blair left.

Xxx

Chuck was out drinking with some old friends. He thought about Blair, had she gotten the letter and what would she do with the news? He was in deep thought as Carter Baizen starts to sing:

Oh this number one and fun has just begun

Roll me over lay me down and do it again.

Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again.

Oh this is number two, and my hand is on her shoe.

Roll me over lay me down and do it again.

Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again.

"Carter lay it off," Chuck says in a irritate tone as Carter just laughs. Carter and the boys ignore Chuck as Carter sang on:

Oh this is number three and his hand is on my knee

Roll me over lay me down and do it again.

Roll me over in the clover, roll me over lay me down and do it again.

Suddenly and other friend interrupts" speaking of having hands on someone's knee, I heard Lady Archibald is getting divorce from her husband because he is an affair.

Chuck had taken a sip of his scotch as he nearly chocks. Blair had filed for divorce. Chuck felt it was his fault but Blair had made the decision herself.

Chuck quickly drank his glass and went home. Chuck walks into his room and takes the old silver chain out. He had kept it as a memory of Blair. He was going to win over her trust.

Xxx

Blair had gotten an apartment for herself but she soon had to look after a new place to live. She would not stay single for long. Blair had told her parents and the both were angry and said they were displeased with her chose.

She knew they would be but she could not live with Nate. Blair went to the next ball to look for a new husband.

She is a little surprise to see Chuck there he is standing at the door to the balcony. He was nursing his scotch as Blair walks over.

Chuck locks eyes with her and then look away. Blair had this feeling he still had not let go of his guilt.

"Lord Charles," Blair says as she looks at him. Chuck turns his eyes back on her.

"I am glad to see you here Lady Blair," Chuck says in his gentleman tone. Chuck was handsome as ever but his eyes did not hold the same twinkle or dark look. She knew she did not owe him anything but her heart still long to talk to him.

Blair was still thinking about Chuck´s father´s saying and his very concern tone.

"Chuck, where have you been the last year?" Blair asks before she could stop herself. She knew Chuck would brush her off and say that it did not concern her. Right enough Chuck says" Blair, don't worry about me. What I did was wrong and you did not deserve what I did."

Blair cuts him off with a kiss on the cheek; she had enough of Chuck´s guilt. Chuck looks surprise and he just stood frozen to the spot. The wind blew the curtain around them so nobody saw Blair´s kiss. Blair´s heart was beating so fast as Chuck´s arm wraps around her waist.

The cold wind made Blair shiver and Chuck held her tight, they were just standing there and Blair felt joy. She was very confused over her own feeling toward Chuck.

He had change so much in her eyes and she had change to. Chuck draws away from her and says" it is getting cold and I don't want to you freeze." He takes Blair´s hand as he walks with her back into the party.

They walk back to the dance floor as Chuck starts to dance with her. Blair leans into him as Chuck whispers" you don't care if people see us together?"

"No, I don't I left Nate," Blair says as she looks down, Chuck lifts her chin and says in a husky voice" his is a fool for not loving you."

"You think so?" Blair says as she starts to really feel lightheaded. Chuck Bass was a confusing man and she did not know what to think.

"What I did was wrong but you were so beautiful and I just wanted you and I still do," Chuck says as he gulps down and holds her tight. People around them were staring as Lord Bass and Lady Waldorf was dancing.

Chuck lets go off her and says" we will meet again." He turns around and left. Blair looks as his back vanish into the crowd of people.

Blair knew at that minute Chuck Bass had change, he did not force himself on her and he was waiting for her to come to him.

Xxx

Chuck had to give her time and he to needed time. Blair was free for his taking but he wants her to come to him. He wants her to choose him of all the other men out there.

Chuck was just about to walk home when a fist hits him.

"You son of a bastard you made my wife leave me," Nate says as he looks angry. Chuck thought he must be drunk and angry at the same time.

"She left you because you where unfaithful to her," Chuck says holding Nate off from hitting him again.

"I hate you," Nate says as he spat at Chuck. Chuck holds still and says" Blair made her decision and you made yours." He shook Nate of him and walks away.

"You will pay for this," Nate roars after him, Chuck could not care of Nate was angry. Chuck had not been the cheating one here, yes he had made a very bad mistake and he was not going to lose Blair again.


	7. The battle for love never stops

**Hi, hope you like this chapter. God, Gossip Girl is turning into The O.C and that is just sad. Chuck and Blair just ruls. I am not going on the Dan and Blair thing. Dan is like a brother to Blair in the books she has a brother name Taylor. If Taylor was in the TV she wouldn´t need Dan.

* * *

The dark lover**

**Chapter 6 the battle for love never stops **

Blair was standing be for her vanity table and putting hair pins in her hair. Serena was coming over and Blair wants to look unaffected by the whole situation. Serena looks guilty and Blair ignores Serena´s pleadings. She really did not want to hear them.

"I told Nate to stop," Serena says as Blair just pours tea up. Serena was just a child sometimes acting naïve and just hoping to before forgiven quickly.

"I don't want you to apologize to me," Blair says as she sips her tea and looks thoughtful.

Serena looks hurt but Blair was holding her ground, she was not going to cry.

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything else than Nate.

Xxx

Chuck was left at home as his father a put a guard to watch over him. Chuck was tired of his father´s power play. He had not done anything since the Blair thing and he did not wish to.

"Charles this is for your own sake," Bart says as he tries to get Chuck to drink his medication. Chuck drank it with little joy as he thought about Blair. She had kissed him on the cheek, it had been a real kiss and it felt so good.

The kisses in the carriage had not been real to him now; maybe they felt wrong because they were force kisses.

Chuck sends Blair lilies as he hope she would like them.

They had lunch together and Blair was wearing this beautiful dress and a hat that match her dress, she looks like a cake and Chuck want so much to kiss her.

Blair saw his longing for her as Blair teases him by moving closer to him. The wind blows the hat way and Chuck grabs the hat and says" I don't think you want your hat wet?"

"No, my hat is the finest one around," Blair says in a joking tone. He gives Blair the hat as he wraps his arms around her tiny waist as he kisses her neck.

Blair´s eyes suddenly darken as she asks" do you think I am weird if I say love when we consummated?"

Chuck looks shock for a moment and Blair looks shy and nervous.

"No, I don't think are you weird but I was rough," Chuck says his voice flat and somber. Blair leans and starts to kiss him.

Xxx

Blair wants to try the dark side off for a change; she had always but proper and kind.

Blair whisper huskily to him" show me the dark side." Chuck shivers as Blair crawls into his lap as she straddles him. Blair moans as Chuck´s hard covered wood touch her pelvis.

Chuck carefully rocks her as Blair´s hair blew in the wind. Chuck had claim her lips as the kiss got rough and Blair moans as she and Chuck both were lost to the outside world.

Chuck´s hand was on her legs as he moves his hand up to hemmed of her dress. He hitches the dress over her thighs as he made more room to move. Blair spreads her thighs giving him room as she leans closer into his embrace.

The wind blows around them making Blair´s hair and dress swirl. Chuck looks at Blair spreads her arms out and says" I wish I could fly like the birds."

"Yes, that would be something," Chuck says as Blair locks her arms around his neck. Kissing as the rain suddenly starts to pour down on them. Chuck broke the kiss and says" let's go before we both get to wet.

Chuck drives her home as Blair´s mother sees them together and she says" Blair and Lord Charles, were have you been?"

"We were out for a nice walk and the woods," Blair says as Chuck let Blair down from the carriage.

Xxx

Chuck knew Blair´s mother dislike him as every adult did. They only treat him nice because his father was Bart Bass and he was the riches man around.

Eleanor´s eyes darken as Chuck kiss Blair´s hand. She drags Blair inside and Chuck was left to feel sad for her.

Chuck stays looking at her door when Blair suddenly runs out. Chuck sees the mark on her cheek and opens the door for her.

"Blair, what happen to your cheek?" Chuck says as Blair turns her head away.

"Nothing," Blair chokes out as she tries to hide her sobs. Chuck could not belief that Eleanor hit Blair.

Chuck took her to his home as she fell asleep on his bed. Chuck sleeps in the guestroom.

He was going to restrained himself from her.

Chuck woke up to Blair´s body wrap around him; she must have snuggled into him when it was night.

Chuck stroke her hair with affection as Blair stirs. Blair´s hair look tussled and Chuck likes it his own hair was the same. Chuck did not want to wake her up as Chuck really tries to get up. Blair locks her arms around him and would not let go.

She looks like an angel and Chuck have this fluttering sensation as he kisses her hair line. Chuck finally got himself out of bed without wakening Blair. She need her sleep and Chuck had to do his work.

He looks at the morning paper and groans because the headline was about how Blair had been seen with Chuck. Chuck´s father was going to have a fit when he saw the paper.

Xxx

Blair woke up alone as she starts to dress and move down stairs. Chuck was eating his breakfast and hers was standing ready.

Chuck looks up as she nears him and Chuck says" slept well Blair?"

Blair looks at Chuck and says" yes very and you?"

"Good," Chuck says as Blair sits down and she too sees the headline.

"I bet it's that gossip woman," Blair says in disgusts as she starts to butter her bread.

Yes gossip woman or girl, she rode this very dirty rumors about the rich people.

"Yes, it could only be her," Chuck says darkly.

"She loves to destroy and cores meyhem," Blair says as Chuck takes the paper from Blair.

"Don't worry your head about her," Chuck says as he leans into her.

Chuck kisses her and Blair forgot all about her bread and tea. She just could not stop herself from kissing Chuck.

Blair gasps as Chuck breaks the kiss off as Bart Bass walks in.


	8. Dark secrets is always kept in the dark

**Hi, here is the next chapter and i hope you like :)

* * *

The dark lover **

**Chapter 7 Dark secrets is always kept in the dark **

Chuck looks as his father´s eyes grows dark with anger. Chuck walks over to his father and Blair looks horrified as Bart slaps Chuck. Chuck just stood his ground and Blair rose.

"Please Lord Bass," Blair says as she tries to drag Chuck away from his father.

"Lady Blair, you are in danger my son has no control over his actions," Bart says as Blair looks at him in disbelief.

"Charles would not hurt me," Blair says as tries to assure Bart that Chuck was a kind man. Bart looks at her and says" my son must have lure you to think so."

Blair lost herself control as she yells" you have no idea about your son." Bart was about to say something but Chuck stops him and says" you can hit me and say awful things to me but not Blair."

Bart stops in his tracks and says" looks like you feel for her."

"Yes, I feel for her," Chuck says simply. _Yes, he feels for her,_ Chuck thought as he looks at his father with a serious look.

Bart stops and says" I will let you be for now but I will lock you up again if you disobey me."

Xxx

Blair could not belief how Bart had acted against his own son and blood. She had never seen such a cold treatment ever. Chuck looks at her and says" I am glad he did not hurt you."

Chuck´s voice was gentle as he leans his head down to kiss her. They kiss and Chuck lifts her up and carries her back up stairs.

He places her on the bed as he looks her over. Blair did not feel uneasy this time. Chuck was a different man and he had shown her that.

They lock lips as Blair drags him down on her. Chuck´s hand wraps into her silky hair as Blair purrs softly. Blair to moves her hands into his hair and Chuck lies her down with a hand on her thigh.

Suddenly a thought struck her, _she had not been with child?_ Chuck had not made her pregnant or Nate.

_What if she could not conceive a child?_ The high society expected a young woman to provide an heir.

Blair could not hold her tears at bay as she feels wet tears running down her cheeks. Chuck´s finger wipes them away and he says" please don't cry."

"I am not worth anything," Blair says as she feels sadness take over.

"No, Blair you are worth anything and more," Chuck says as his lips move down her body.

Blair shudders and says" I cannot bear a child and most Ladies of the society are expected to bear children."

Chuck looks at her with concern and says" I think you are capable of bearing a child."

Xxx

Chuck had lost his mother in childbirth and just the thought about Blair being in danger made him very nervous.

"No man wants a woman who cannot bear his heir," Blair says her voice audible.

"I don't care," Chuck says without hesitation. Blair´s face lit up as she says" you are a strange man Lord Chuck."

Chuck lies her down and starts to kiss her as their lips lock in an aggressive battle.

Blair´s dress is removed and Chuck´s shirt is gone to. Chuck lays Blair on top of him as Blair gets her under skirt off.

Chuck opens his trousers as Blair looks at him. She looks please over his size. Chuck opens her corsage with difficulties as he says" why most you women were so many clothes."

"So you men can have more fun in undressing us," Blair says cheekily as she kisses him with so much passion. Chuck´s hands move down her body and caresses her body.

She has such a soft body as Chuck turns her over so she is under him. Chuck hitches her legs over his shoulders as he goes down on her.

"No please," Blair says as her cheeks go red. Chuck looks smugly at her and says" you will enjoy this."

His head moves down to her inner thighs as he licks her skin. Blair shudders as a purr escape her lips. Chuck smirks as his tongue move up to the top of her pelvis bone.

Blair stroke his hair as Chuck moves his tongue over her vagina lips as Blair´s eyes shuts close and a moans starts to escape her.

Chuck tastes her sweet juice as he drives his tongue deeper into her. Blair is buckling her hips as she tries to get Chuck deeper in. Chuck lifts her butt of the bed as his tongue drives very far into her.

Xxx

Blair with so arouse and she knew women was not to enjoy the mating at all she was suppose to lay back and let him have his way with her but Chuck was paying her body attention .

Blair spread her thighs wider giving Chuck room to move as his finger suddenly enters her. Blair´s eyes roll back into her head as she moans out loud.

Chuck´s finger work her like a pro as she was getting near to orgasm Chuck pinch her clit as Blair screams as her wet juice spreads over his face.

Blair blush as she was trying to catch her breath as Chuck licks his lips clean.

Blair looks down and sees Chuck´s hard member as she lies herself back and spreads her thighs for him.

She beckons him closer with a wink as Chuck lies himself in between her thighs.

"Are you sure?" Chuck says in a husky tone with a little bit of a nerve.

Blair just leans up and kiss him as she moves her hands down his body, and pushes his butt close to her hips.

Chuck inters her as Blair groans as a choked moan escapes him. Chuck moves slowly as Blair´s nails dig into his flesh as she whimpers.

Chuck quickens his thrushes as Blair´s eyes lock with his.

Xxx

Chuck felt such a bliss as Blair was moan out loud as she moves a hand into his tussled hair. Chuck lips moves down to her bosom as he kiss them.

Chuck lifts her legs over his shoulder he could move fast and deeper into her. Blair cries as she was getting closer as her walls starts to clamp down on him.

Chuck moves his hand down to her clit and strokes it and Blair cries out in ecstasy as Blair comes down.

"CHUCK," Blair cries as she comes. Chuck hardens his thrush as he came to.

"Blair," he growls as he empties himself inside of her.

Blair and Chuck were trying to get their breath even as Chuck removes himself and Blair drags him closer as Blair falls asleep.

Chuck lies awake and thinks about this wonderful night.


	9. Life is never fair

**Hi, sorry I haven´t update anything befor new.

* * *

The dark lover **

**Chapter 8 life is never fair **

Blair had been feeling ill lately as she had a hard time in sleeping. She was cuffing and having a hard time in breathing. Chuck woke up to her cuffing. Blair was laying on her back and she look like she was suffocating. Chuck turns her over into her side as he strokes her back.

"Blair," his voice was full of concern as he holds her tight.

She had turned very pale and Chuck would not let her out of his sight.

Chuck and Blair had decided to get married against their parents' wishes and the social eyes.

They wedding were beautiful and Nate had come but Blair had ignored him as he looks at Chuck with disgusts.

Nate shouts provocative things as Chuck just give him a cold look.

Chuck holds her tight as he kissed his bride. Blair was shock over how calm Chuck was.

The wedding was big and people were there to see the great Lord Bass getting married.

Eleanor and Bart were there to, they did not look to happy.

Blair did not care Chuck was kind and she loves him. Chuck could not care what his father thought about their wedding.

The dinner after was very nice accept for Nate who had invited himself. Serena was invited but she had not taken Nate´s hand or made any moves on Nate. Blair did not mind if Serena kisses Nate, Nate was not hers anymore and she had Chuck to love.

Chuck had only eyes for Blair. Their wedding dance was slow and Chuck whispers how much he loves her.

"I love you to," Blair says low as he holds her tight. The dance ends with a kiss and they left the dance floor. The evening was nearly over as Blair asks" why did your father threaten with locking you up?"

"He locked me up in a medical hospital for a year," Chuck says darkly. That answers her question where he had been for a year.

"How could he do that to you?" Blair says in weakly voice as Chuck just laughs a joyless laughter.

"He hates me because it's my fault my mother died," Chuck says in an emotionless tone.

"No you would not have-"Blair starts to say but Chuck cut her off" she died in childbirth and it is my fault."

Blair would not belief Bart would make his own son belief such a terrible thing.

Xxx

Chuck could see Blair´s eyes turn worried and says" you were only a little baby."

Blair wraps her arms around him as she strokes his hair.

The party had stopped a long time ago as they were left alone. Chuck just let her hold him as she whispers comforting words to him.

Chuck carries her to bed.

Chuck thought about telling Blair about the letter.

They were married now and Blair needs to know the truth.

"Blair you need to know this and I am not an angel but this you know," Chuck starts lowly out and Blair looks concern and says" what is it love?"

"I was the one that send the letter to you," Chuck says trying to sound too shaky.

Blair looks shock but after awhile her face soften.

"I am glad you told me but I was shock over the news" Blair says as Chuck holds her to him. They were place down in their bed.

Chuck tucks her into his embrace as he strokes her hair. Both sitting a enjoying the silence as they just held each other.

"Blair, it's our wedding night and I want you," Chuck whisper into her ear as he kisses her neck.

"Strange, I want you to," Blair says as she turns his head so she could kiss him.

Their kiss start outs gentle but after awhile Chuck deepens it and Blair let his tongue enter her mouth and she moans softly into him.

xxx

Chuck lay down and Blair lies herself on top of him.

Blair´s wedding dress need to come off and Chuck removes it very gently. Blair would be angry if he ripped it.

Blair unbutton his shirt as she kisses his chest, he has soft chest hairs. Chuck groans as her tongue moves over his chest stroking his nipples'. Blair´s warm and wet tongue moves over his as he caresses her hair.

Chuck free her bosom from the corsage as she smiles up at him. Chuck gives her his smirk as he lets her sit on top of him. Getting his trouser´s down as Blair crawls over him. She locks eyes with him as she sank down on his thick and throbbing member.

Blair teases him by move nearly all the way down to stopping to the hilt but then move back up again. Chuck was growling with impatient.

She smirks as Chuck moves his hand down her legs to her thighs.

Chuck loves how confidant she can be and how much power she would show him.

He drags her down to the hilt as Blair gives a groan with pleasure.

Chuck smirks as he looks at his beautiful wife in all her glory. Blair really had a look that would turn heads but she did not see that at all.

Chuck cope her breasts as he strokes her nipples'. Blair looks down at him and throws her head back as Chuck hit a very soft spot.

"My…Lord you are to good that this," Blair gasps as Chuck lets her ride him.

"No, you are better and you look so seductive on top of me," Chuck says in a husky voice as Blair gives him a bright smile.

She lifts herself nearly off him, but she rams herself down with a force that made Chuck growl and her moan.

Xxx

Blair gasps as Chuck wet mouth locks around her nipples'. Blair was stroking his chest as she moves fast down on him and Chuck thrushes up to meet her down strokes.

Blair felt like a vixen and powerful and that was a new feeling for her.

Chuck suddenly pinch her clit and Blair cries out "CHUCk."

He came to and Blair loves his groans as he empties himself inside of her.

Chuck careful lifts her down and says" sleep my love."

Xxx

Blair was showing signs of pregnancy and Chuck show concern and worry.

She was sick too her cuffing grows harder and she was pale like paper and Chuck was so worried for her health.

Chuck calls the doctor and he told him that Blair´s situation was critic and she might not make it.

* * *

**Is Blair going to make it or is it to late? **


	10. I love you more than life

**Hi, this is the end of this story.

* * *

The dark lover **

**Chapter 9 I love you more than life **

Chuck send letter to every doctor he could find but no one of them had a cure and his fear for losing Blair grew.

Blair was pretending everything was fine and Chuck wanted to shake her. She woke up every day and went for a little walk and Chuck keeps an eye on her.

"Blair, we need to talk about this," Chuck says one afternoon as Blair was getting very pale and sweaty.

She was about to tell him off as she suddenly faints and Chuck caries her up stairs to sleep. Chuck starts to untie her corset as it was too tight. Blair´s breathing was getting better but Chuck was worried sick. Blair woke up and Chuck was glad to see that but she still look to pale.

"Blair, I was about to talk to you about your pretending," Chuck says slowly as he want Blair to tell him why she was pretending.

Blair looks at Chuck and turns her head away when his gaze became too intense.

Chuck turns her head to him and says" please Blair."

Xxx

Blair broke down she had try so hard to seem happy but the fear of dying was getting near and nearer.

Blair cries as Chuck stroke her back and says" I love you and you need to tell me if I can do anything for you."

"Chuck you heard that doctor he said…that I will not make it," Blair chokes out as her eyes brim with tears as she tries to stay calm.

"No you have to fight and I will be by your side," Chuck says as his warm lips linger in her shoulder.

Blair closes her eyes as Chuck sweet kisses make her weak in the knees.

She had been feeling quite sick as her lungs were having a hard time and getting air around. Blair´s blood veins were visible as Chuck woke up to her cuffing.

She had slept badly. Months went by and she was still sick and the pregnancy was near to its end.

Chuck was afraid Blair would see his fear in his eyes as he looks at her. She tried to assure him that she would be fine but Chuck would not listen to her.

Chuck and Blair lay on their bed as Chuck breaks down and says in a low tone" I lost my mother in childbirth and I fear to lose you to." Blair shook him as she says" you will not lose me."

Xxx

9 months pregnant and she would give birth at any moment as Chuck was really feared for her life.

It happen one night as the rain was pouring down and Chuck woke up to Blair who was whimpering from pain and he knew she was in labor. He calls Dorota in.

He and Dorota gets Blair´s nightgown off her as Blair looks at them with pain. Chuck felt his heart beat very fast. Blair´s breathing was getting harder and she was gasping for breath.

"Breathe my love," Chuck says his voice sound steady but his eyes were full of concern.

Blair lies there looking at him as Dorota brings in warm water and a knife.

Blair starts to push as Chuck was holding her hand.

Blair cries as Chuck strokes her hair and face. His voice is filled with comfort and love. Blair´s grip tighten as Chuck sees her eyes go dark.

Her cuffing and moans of pain were nearly killing him.

"Chuck, if I die you must promise me to live," Blair says in a weakly voice and Chuck shook his head and says" no, I will not live without you."

Blair was about to tell him that he would live on but then the baby was about to come out. Blair´s face contracted into a grim expression.

Her scream of pain was going right to his bones as Blair face was sweaty and pale.

One scream came and after that second one. Chuck looks at Dorota was holding a baby boy and a girl up. His heart melted as he gets to hold them.

Xxx

Blair looks as Chuck shows her their two beautiful babies. Chuck lies her little boy and girl into her arms. They were pretty and both look like their parents.

"Rose and Caleb," Blair says softly. Her breath was getting uneven again and Chuck lets Blair kiss them. After she kisses them he gives Dorota their children.

"Take good care of Rose and Caleb and tell them that their parents love them," Chuck says as he bows down to kiss them as well.

Blair felt her heart beating getting slow and Chuck walks over to a cabinet with liquor but he draw out a little bottle of poison. He must have brought it recently. He walks over to get a fresh nightgown as he throws it to her. Blair puts it on as Chuck looks at her with love.

He walks back to her as he lies himself down beside her.

"This is madness," Blair says trying to reason with him. Chuck´s eyes held her gaze as he says" I don't care you mean more to me then life."

Chuck gulps down the whole bottle as Blair watch with fear. Chuck chokes a little as he looks her straight in the eyes.

He kissed her with such a passion, this kiss with be their last and Chuck want Blair to remember it. Blair locks her arms fast around him.

After awhile his body shook and Blair holds him as he breathing was nearly none existent. Chuck holds her tight as the both draw their last breath.

* * *

**I made this story dark and so it has to end sad to. **


End file.
